Falling Hard
by wilsonatics
Summary: Sonny spends the day with the Horton family (Sami, Lucas, Will, Marlena and John)


The coffeehouse was packed today. People were coming and going, orders ranging from simple coffees to iced mocha cappuccinos. Sonny was extremely busy, and he loved every minute of it. He knew this is the career he wanted. He worked so hard for it, and now, it finally came true. Many of his friends and family came over to the coffeehouse, including Chad, Abigail, Brady, Daniel, even his Aunt Maggie and Uncle Victor. What surprised Sonny the most was seeing Sami walk into the coffeehouse, without Rafe, Lucas or Will. She was alone.

"Hi Sonny!" Greeted Sami.

"Oh hi, Mrs. Bra- oh sorry, Sami. Force of habit." Laughed Sonny.

"It's okay. Listen, can I ask you something?"

"Uh sure. I can't talk for long. It's pretty hectic around here right now. Do you want a coffee?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I won't be long. And yeah, a coffee's good." Sami sat down on the stool at the bar.

"Okay, here's your coffee. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Thanks! Uh are you busy tonight?" Asked Sami.

"Actually, I'm not. Is there something wrong?"

"No, no, no everything is great. I just wanted to invite you over for supper tonight. I thought it'd be fun, you know, since you're dating Will, that you come over, and we can get to know you better." Sami seemed really excited at the thought of this.

"I-I'd love to, but I'm pretty busy here and I'm gonna be really tired tonight after my shift. I'm so sorry Sami. I actually really appreciate you doing this for me, for Will." Sonny felt bad.

"Hey, it's okay. We will find another night, no problem." Said Sami.

"You are in luck, because tomorrow I'm off so we can do this supper tomorrow? I can even help you cook if you want, as a thank you for the invite." Said Sonny, genuinely.

"That sounds awesome. I look forward to cooking with you." Sami smiled. "You really are perfect aren't you? You own your own business, get good grades, are extremely kind and generous, and now you cook. No wonder Will talks so highly of you."

"No, I'm not perfect, I just believe in giving my all to everything I dedicate myself too." Said Sonny. " And Will, he's-he's really sweet and smart and funny and, I don't want to make things weird, but he's, like, really, really handsomely cute." He added.

"Well, he gets his adorableness from me, what can I say." They both shared a laugh. "Anyway, we'll see you tomorrow night okay?"

"Yeah, I look forward to it."

"Good, good. Thanks for the coffee too. Bye." Sami reached over and hugged Sonny, who was quite taken back by the gesture, but it warmed his heart a bit.

"You are welcome. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

Sami left the coffeehouse. Sonny was really surprised at his boyfriend's mom, but a good kind of surprised. He didn't expect it at all.

The next night came very quickly. Sonny was at home getting ready. He decided to wear a nice buttoned down shirt which matched the color of eyes beautifully and a great pair of jeans which fit him perfectly. As he was about to leave the door, he received a text from Will. It said, "Hey. I can't wait to see you tonight, baby. I've missed you." This text message made Sonny feel amazing, even more than he already was. It warmed the cockle of his heart like never before. He texted back, "I've missed you too, Will. I'm really excited to see you, baby." Sonny left the Kiriakis mansion, although very excited, a tiny bit nervous. He arrived at Sami's place at around 7 o'clock, which was what he and Sami had planned. He rang the doorbell and Sami answered. She was wearing an apron and holding a kitchen towel.

"Hey Sonny. Come on in." She waved Sonny in.

"Hi Sami. I see you started cooking without me." Sonny laughed. Sami gave Sonny a nice big hug. "I'm so glad you're here, Sonny."

"Oh thanks for having me. I've been so excited ever since you left the Common Grounds yesterday." Said Sonny.

"Hey, where are Ali, Sydney and Johnny?" Asked Sonny.

"Well, Johnny and Sydney are with EJ tonight. I thought he could use the night with the kids. And Ali wanted to see Abigail so she is sleeping over at her house. They are having like a girl's day." Sami answered.

"Oh that's great! I kinda wanted to see them. Your kids are so adorable; I could just eat em up. I won't though." Sonny laughed.

Will walked out of his room. He was dressed in a great shirt, tight enough to showcase his arms and chest, and a nice pair of jeans. "Hey you." He greeted Sonny.

"Hi, Will. I've missed you so much." Sonny said, giving his boyfriend a hug, which quickly turned into a kiss.

"I've missed you too. I'm so glad you're here, it means a lot to me." Will took Sonny's hand, and kissed him some more.

As Sonny and Will pulled away, the doorbell rang. Sonny turned to Sami. "Who else did you invite?"

"Oh just my mom, John and Lucas. I hope that's okay."

"Of course!" Sonny said, enthusiastically.

Will opened the door to find his grandma Marlena and John. "Hey Will" Said Marlena. She gave him a big hug. John greeted Will with tap on the shoulder.

"Hi Sonny. I'm glad you could make it tonight." Marlena hugged Sonny as well.

"Thank you. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

John and Sonny shook hands. "How are things at Common Grounds, Sonny?" Asked John.

"Really quite great. We've been really busy these days, and that's always a good sign."

"Good. It's quite an accomplishment, actually." Sami added.

Sonny turned to Sami. "Well thank you. I'm glad it's going so well."

They all sat down on the couch together. Will and Sonny together as did John and Marlena. Will put his arm around Sonny, who grabbed his hand. He looked up at Will and gave him a little peck on the lips.

"You guys are just too cute." Said Marlena.

Will and Sonny shared a look, a happy look. Sami interrupted the moment with a groaning sound. She seemed to be having some issues in the kitchen. "I guess your mom needs help in the kitchen." Sonny whispered to Will. He got up and walked over to the kitchen.

"Can I be of any assistance?" Sonny grabbed an extra apron from the counter.

"Yeah, things are not going as planned. The sauce is taking too long heat, the pork isn't done yet and I still have to cut up all the vegetables. I still haven't set up the table either. Oh and Lucas is late." Sami was frantically going from one end of the kitchen to the other. Sonny stopped Sami in her tracks. "Hey, I'm gonna help. I'm sorta a wiz in the kitchen." Laughed Sonny.

"Thank you Sonny, you're a real life saver."

"No problem! Okay, first of all, the sauce isn't heating because you turned on the burner on the stove. Second, the temperature the pork is cooking is way too low. It needs to be at least in the 400 degrees. I'll cut up the vegetables and the table well..." Sonny stopped, looked around. "Will, can you please set the table for your mom? You'd be a great help."

"Uh sure, no problem" Will got up from the couch. "I'll help." Offered Marlena. As Will walked pass Sonny to get the plates, he gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "You know you're gonna have to cook for me at one point right?" Said Will.

"Oh I plan on it. Get ready to have your socks knocked off."Said Sonny. Everybody let out a little laugh.

As Will was setting up the table, his grandma looked at him and smiled. "I've never seen you this happy before, Will."

"I've never felt this happy before. It's like everything is going well for me, which hasn't happened it so long." He glanced over at Sonny, who was still chopping up those veggies.

"I can see that." Marlena laughed. "I'm guessing, by that look you just gave Sonny, it's because of him right?"

"Yeah, it is. He makes me extremely happy. No one has ever made me like this before. I owe him so much gratitude for what he's done for me over the past year and my feelings for him are just growing stronger and stronger. You know, I haven't told him this yet, but I think I'm falling for him." Will got all red.

"That's amazing, Will." Tears slowly started filling her eyes. "You've been through too much. And you've grown so much, into a great, amazing, strong young man. I love you so much." Will hugged her so tightly and whispered in her ear that he loves her unconditionally. She pulled back and continued. "You deserve someone with whom you wanna spend your time with, and Sonny is a great guy. And you want to know something? I think he's falling for you too. I can see it in the way he looks at you."

"You-you think? I hope so. I don't want to lose him. And I was so close to a while ago and I'm not going to let anything get in the way of us being together." Will said.

"Okay supper is ready." Sonny yelled out. "Everyone take a seat at the table."

As John, Marlena, Will and Sami took a seat, Sonny pulled out the pork out of the oven. It looked beautiful. He set it on the table, along with the sauce and vegetable mash. Once he sat down, the doorbell rang. It was Lucas. Sonny opened the door this time.

"Hi Mr. Horton! Just in time, we were just about to sit down for diner."

"Hi Sonny. And please call me Lucas." He walked in the apartment and was greeted by everyone with a nice "Hi!". Lucas took off his coat and sat down next at the table.

"Wow. Everything looks great, Sonny." Will said, who sitting next his boyfriend. He leaned over and kissed him. It was a thank you-type kiss.

"Ahem." Sami grunted.

"Oh sorry mom. You did well too." Will laughed. Sami gave him a little nudge.

"Well, dig in everyone." Said John, hungry.

The food was spectacular. The pork was cooked to perfection, the sauce was sweet and sour, and tasted great. Not a lump was found in the vegetable mash. Everything was, well perfect. As the night progressed, laughs were shared, stories were told. Sami had prepared some games for the gang to enjoy, like Scattergories, Charades, Taboo and Pictionary. It was the battle of the couples so Will and Sonny were a team and so were John and Marlena. Sami and Lucas joined together, even though they weren't a couple. Will and Sonny kicked ass in all the games. They beat all the other pairs by a landslide.

"You guys smoked us." Said Lucas.

"Well what can we say? We are unstoppable together." Will laughed.

"Oh crap, I forgot to clean the dishes." Sami noticed.

"I could do them, I don't mind." Said Sonny, getting up from the couch.

"No, no, no, no you're not. You did way too much as it is." Sami pushed Sonny back on the couch. "Just enjoy your time here. Relax, please."

"Okay, if you say so."

Sami headed to the kitchen and started cleaning the dishes. Suddenly, she saw another pair of hands helping her. She looked up, it was Lucas.

"What are you doing?" Asked Sami.

"I'm gonna help you. It's sorta my way of apologizing for being late."

"Thank you, Lucas." Sami said.

Meanwhile, Will and Sonny were on the couch, talking.

"So when are we gonna go to that Hitchcock festival? You seemed really into it a few days ago." Said Sonny.

"I was thinking tomorrow night. I know you only work in the morning and I have classes too. I thought we could use that for some alone time. Much needed alone time, actually."

"That sounds awesome!" Sonny was excited. He was playing in Will's hair. "You realize what tomorrow is right?"

"Yeah, it's our one month anniversary. Another great reason for us to go out." Will never thought he would say that he was dating Sonny for a year. It really made him happy to know that they were in a solid position.

"Yes it is." Sonny leaned over and kissed Will on cheek. Will smiled and turned his head so that Sonny could reach his lips. It was really sweet. The kiss slowly got more and more intense. Sonny pulled back.

"Will, we should save this for tomorrow. Plus, your parents, your grandma and John are here. It'd be rude for us to continue this." Will had a pouty look, it was adorable. "Oh don't give me that look, Will. It's hard." Will wiggled his eyebrows. "What? Oh-oh you're nasty. Not wrong, but nasty." Sonny smirked and winked at his boyfriend. "Believe me. All I want to do is kiss you."

"Sonny, I want to tell you something." Will got up from under Sonny.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Said Sonny, worried.

"Don't be worried, it's good." Will took a deep breath. He was finally gonna tell him his true feelings. "Sonny, I think I-" Suddenly, Will was interrupted.

"Okay, we are off. It's nearing midnight, we should probably leave." John said, putting on his coat.

"Yeah, and I need my beauty sleep." Said Marlena, laughing.

"Oh okay, well thanks mom for coming, and John too." Said Sami, hugging them. "Get home safe, please."

"Yeah, I want to see you again." Said Will, getting up from the couch, where he was seated. As he hugged his grandma, he whispered in ear, "I'm gonna tell Sonny tonight."

"Tell him what?" Asked Marlena.

"That I'm falling for him." Smiled Will.

"Oh that's fabulous. Tell me how it goes." Marlena was ecstatic for her grandson.

"Of course!" He hugged her once more and said his goodbyes to her and John. The couple walked out the door. They had a great night, one of the best nights in a while.

"Okay, the dishes are finally clean." Lucas said, throwing the towel on the counter.

"Great!" Said Sonny.

The remaining four people sat on the couch and started discussing different topics, such as sports, food, movies, music, books, and so much more. It was great, simple and fun conversation. It definitely made Sonny feel at home, feel welcome into the Horton family.

"I will definitely look up that movie. It sounds amazing!" Said Sonny.

"Yeah it's really quite great." Lucas said.

"Thanks for the suggestion. I love Spielberg movies. This should be good."

"No problem!" Lucas tapped Sonny's shoulder. "I think I should go. It's getting late."

"Okay, that's fine." Said Sami. "Hope you had fun."

"I really, truly did. We should do it again some time. Sonny, it was nice to see you again." Lucas shook Sonny's hand.

"Yeah, it was nice to see you too." Said Sonny.

Lucas hugged Will and exited the apartment.

"Well, I'm off to bed. I'm really tired. I need some rest." Said Sami, yawning.

"Sure, you deserve it. Thank you again for having me. I had an amazing time." Sonny really thoroughly enjoyed himself.

"No problem. It was nice of you to join us. And I promise next time, you won't have to cook."

"I hold you to that Sami." Laughed Sonny. Sami then gave Will and Sonny a hug, and went to her room.

The cute couple decided to resume their conversation from before.

"So you were saying you had to tell me something important." Said Sonny.

"Yeah. I wanted to-to tell you that I-I... This is hard for me to say." Will took Sonny's hand.

"It's okay. Talk to me." Sonny reassured him.

"Okay, here it goes. Sonny, I-I think I'm-I'm falling in love with you." Will confessed.

Sonny just stood there. He was in shock. He had no idea that Will had such strong feelings for him.

"Can you say something please?" Will was worried now. He thought Sonny didn't feel the same way.

"I-I-I-I don't what to say." Sonny said. He sneaked in a little smile.

"Say whatever comes to mind. Just say anything." Will said.

"I love you too, Will." Sonny blurted out.

Will smiled too. "You-You do?"

"Yeah, I have for a while actually." Their hands met in a hold.

"Me too, Sonny."

Will leaned over and kissed Sonny. When their lips met, their love for each other heightened. It seems like the kiss was so much more deep and meaningful now that their feelings were all out on the table. The kiss grew more intense by the minute. Will pulled away and holding Sonny's hand, lead him to the bedroom.

"Wait a second, Will. Aren't we moving too fast? Are you sure about this?" Sonny said, concerned that this would rush things.

"Sonny, you have the wrong idea. I-I-I'm not ready for-for, you know, that yet. I was wondering if you just wanted to sleep next to me, and, you know, cuddle." Will simpered.

"Of course, Will. I wouldn't love anything more right now." Sonny said.

The couple made their way to the bedroom. They got under the sheets, made out a little more, until Will interrupted.

"You know, I'm not banning it. We will. Eventually. Just give me time." Said Will.

"It's okay, Will. I'll wait. Besides, you are very much worth it." Sonny thought it was best for them to take it slowly, for Will. "I love you, Will."

"I love you too, Sonny."

Their lips met for one last time, before slowly drifting off into a sweet, calm sleep.


End file.
